


Birth of the Z

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko uses strange means to take part in another prophecy. Crackfic. Shadow belongs to shadowlord13, Madelyn belongs to firgrove on tumblr, Eden belongs to sso-eden-dawnvalley on tumblr, and Zelda belongs to ZDusk.





	Birth of the Z

Darko was always a sucker for prophecies- he was part of one, after all. The destiny, the fate, the aligning of the planets and stars as the strands of fate twined together in just the right way. And now, on the 17th of December, the stars had aligned in just the right way to bring together this new prophecy.

"When a rider of darkness and a rider of light combine, a child shall be born who will bring forth a new era on Jorvik"

Darko had discovered this prophecy while researching prophecies in the ancient books that he collected. Unfortunately, many who had studied the prophecy had concluded that the child needed to be carried by the Dark Rider, so Darko had at first thought that he wouldn't be able to take part in this prophecy. But then again, how could a Soul Rider sire a child? They were all female.

Darko mulled over this dilemma as he stood in front of the open prophecy book, which sat on a desk in front of a board that was full of strings, pins, pictures, and pages of text. He 'hmmed' thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with his thumb. Perhaps there was a way that he could change a Soul Rider into a male, and himself into a female...

With a shout of triumph, Darko descended into his evil laboratory and didn't emerge for several days. When he did, he was holding a single limp spaghetti noodle and a watermelon as though they were the most precious things in the world. And, to him, they were.

The first person Darko visited was, of course, his girlfriend, Shadow. He knocked on her door, and she answered after a while.

"Yes, Darko?" she asked, smiling at the sight of him. Darko held up the noodle.

"Shadow, would you do me the honour of putting this between your legs so you can turn into a male and impregnate me?" asked Darko.

Shadow closed the door in his face.

"Wait! I'll be a female when it happens!" Darko called through her closed door. Shadow didn't answer, and Darko sighed.

"You want me to do what?" Madelyn blurted with a laugh when Darko finally tracked her down. She was in a warehouse at Pier 13 for some reason, and her hair looked a little ruffled. She was also in a distinct state of undress, which gave Darko some hope.

"Put the noodle between your legs, it'll turn into a penis and I'll turn into a female after I eat this watermelon. Then we can have sex," said Darko.

"Hmm, sounds weird, but I'm with Anwir now," said Madelyn.

"Who is Anwir?" asked Darko. A dark-skinned, bearded man appeared behind Madelyn, kissing her neck and snaking a hand up under her pink silk robe to caress her breast.

"Who wants to know?" the man purred, looking at him.

"Oh, horse experiment guy, I remember now," said Darko. "Well, have fun, you two." As Darko walked away, Anwir picked Madelyn up, and she giggled and wrapped her legs around him. He closed the door behind them, and Darko was sure that he heard something hitting the door, as well as moans. But he ignored it- they were having fun.

Finally, Darko arrived at the door of the only other Soul Rider he knew of.

"Darko! To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Eden, twirling a strand of raven hair around her finger.

"Now, don't laugh at me, this is very important," said Darko. He held up the limp spaghetti noodle, and Eden watched it sway in the air. "I would like you to put this noodle between your legs. It will turn into a penis, and I will turn into a female after I eat this watermelon. Then, you can impregnate me."

"Okay," said Eden. "I'm in."

"Please, it's for a prophecy, you're my last hope," said Darko, bringing his hands together in a pleading motion.

"Darko, I said okay," said Eden. "Now come on in, let's do it."

"Really?" asked Darko.

"Yes, you dummy," said Eden.

"Oh, thank you! You have no idea what this means to me," said Darko, following her into her bedroom.

"You love your prophecies and dramatics," said Eden. She closed the door behind them, and pulled off her shirt. Behind her, she heard buckles being unbuckled and zips being unzipped before Darko snapped his fingers, and the clothes fell to the floor. He turned around, holding the spaghetti noodle in his hands, and his cock stirred to life upon seeing Eden's naked form. Not that it would exist much longer, nor would he be able to see Eden's beautiful curves for much longer. Instead, he would have the curves, and Eden would have the hard cock standing to attention.

"Beautiful," said Darko. He held up the noodle, which swung in the air lazily. Honestly, it was a wonder that the thing hadn't broken and flopped sadly to the ground yet. "Now, put this between your legs."

"Just anywhere or...?" Eden asked, taking the sad-looking pasta from Darko. She placed it on her clit, the pasta sticking to her pubic hair, and then watched in amazement as it thickened and then stood up. Two round testicles grew behind it, and Eden felt her body changing as well. Her chest flattened out, her hips narrowed, and her shoulders widened slightly. Also, she felt something in her throat and had to cough.

But Eden was too busy staring at Darko to take much notice of what was happening to herself. As he munched on the watermelon, his cock and balls shrivelled up, becoming a clit and pussy folds, and his hips widened. Round breasts grew from his chest, and he acted like any straight guy and cupped them in his hands.

"This is weird, isn't it?" said Eden, then blinked in surprise at his new voice. "Oh, wow. That's deep."

"And these are round," said Darko, her voice now softer. "How do you not play with these all the time?"

"I guess I'm just used to them," said Eden. "Now, how exactly does this work?"

"The same way it works for any man and woman, my dear Eden," said Darko, trying to wrap her arms around Eden's neck but failing. Eden was taller than her now, which made her pout.

"Oh, I know that," said Eden with a laugh. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to be on top or not."

"You can be on top," said Darko. "I will lie back and let you impregnate me."

"Okay," said Eden, and watched as Darko got on the bed. His hand went to his cock, and Eden gasped at the unusual feeling as he began to stroke it. Too bad this was only temporary, he'd very much like to play with his new body. And, looking at Darko still squeezing her breasts and putting her hand between her legs, Eden could tell that Darko wouldn't mind playing a little more, either. Darko moaned as her fingers fluttered over her pussy, slipping her fingers inside and tilting her head back as she spread her legs wider.

"Oh, I am looking forward to playing with this body for the next few months," said Darko, arching her back slightly.

"Let's do this before we get too carried away playing with ourselves," said Eden. He knelt down on the bed over Darko, his cock in his hand, and Darko moved her hands away so that Eden could push his cock insider her pussy. Darko gasped and clutched the sheets.

"I was not expecting the pain," said Darko with a wince.

"Sorry," said Eden. "I have no idea what I'm doing, to be honest." Darko laughed.

"Me neither," said Darko. "But let's have fun figuring it out. As long as you ejaculate inside me, it'll work. I designed that noodle so that it would have 100% fertility, the same with the watermelon."

"Good plan," said Eden. He started thrusting, and Darko gasped and wrapped her legs around Eden, tilting her head back and arching her back.

"Ah, yes, that's so good," Darko moaned, wrapping her arms around Eden. "More, more, more." Eden kept thrusting, and Darko's moans only got louder. Her fingers dug into Eden's back as she howled out her pleasure, and Eden moaned and started thrusting harder and faster. With the two of them only now having access to these new parts and new bodies, the pleasure levels were intense. It also meant that Eden reached his orgasm rather quickly, thrusting in deeper and emptying his load into Darko's new pussy. Darko panted, thrusting her hips up as she came too.

As Eden came down from his orgasm, panting, the spell wore off and his body changed back to her body. The penis became a noodle once more, and it fell off inside Darko so that Eden had to gently tug it out as she sat up.

"That was really hot," said Eden, still panting.

"Hmm, hotter than I expected, too," said Darko. "Perhaps I will make another noodle for you. After all, I've heard that pregnant women can get quite horny."

"Yeah, that and the cravings and the mood swings and all the fluid," said Eden with a laugh. "You are in for an interesting few months. So is everyone else at the base, I imagine."

"Oh yes, I will have them all at my beck and call," said Darko. "Just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean that I've lost any power. If anything, I should only gain power. After all, everyone respects pregnant women."

Darko returned to the Dark Core oil rig, leaving Eden alone, and announced her pregnancy over the loudspeaker system. She also called all of the other Dark Riders in, for a celebratory dinner.

"This shall be the start of a great new era for us," said Darko, standing with her hands on her hips at the head of the table.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be real happy about it when your nipples start leaking and your hips and back hurt from carrying around a baby inside you," said Katja with a roll of her eyes. She picked at her lasagne, looking quite upset. Darko ignored her, of course. She was always moody, and Jessica didn't look too impressed, either. 

Sabine, however, was over the moon.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" she crowed, hugging her son. "And he is taking part in another prophecy. I'm so proud." She wiped away a tear. The others present in the room rolled their eyes discretely, and Katja left the dinner early. Jessica followed her.

As the months passed, Darko only got more unbearable. It wasn't uncommon for the goons to find her standing at the break room fridge, stuffing her face with the lunches that they'd brought in. She made it mandatory to bring two lunches to work, and then she ate both of them. Surprisingly, nobody quit.

Katja mysteriously disappeared, but Sabine was always by her son's side, giving her advice and cooing every time the baby did something. She was the first one to feel it kick, and the first one to hear its heartbeat. Also, the first one to learn that it would be a baby girl.

Eden visited the Dark Core base quite frequently, and everyone knew to clear the area and wear earplugs when the noodle came out. But eventually, even she stopped coming around as Darko got too grumpy about her sore back and hips and feet and everything.

But at last, one dark, stormy night, Darko gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She cooed over her, tickling her little feet and kissing her raven hair. She named her Zelda.

"And then when you were just a toddler, the druids found you on a raid and took you so that you'd be raised right. We adopted you," said one of Zelda's dads.

"And we like to think that we did a pretty good job of raising you," said her other father, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Zelda's eye twitched.

"I'm sorry I asked," said Zelda weakly. Her dads chuckled and reassured her that she was good, but Zelda was now, officially, scarred for life.


End file.
